


I Will Never Leave Your Side

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [16]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: A little bit of violence, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but not a lot, but still, well just a little fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave Your Side

“Just go, you asshole.” Arthur forced out through clenched teeth, his hand pressed to his chest. “Take my gun, there’s one bullet left, shoot yourself and go. I’ll be there soon.”

“Shut up.” Eames said, his voice breathless as he tore strips from his clothing to press to the bullet wounds that dotted Arthur’s chest. “Shut up, Arthur, just _shut up_ and let me handle this.”

“The dream is collapsing, idiot. It doesn’t need to be handled.” Arthur let his head fall back. “Ow, shit.”

“Stop that.” Eames spat, giving up on trying to stop Arthur from bleeding and just pulling the dying man into his lap. “I’m never going to leave your side, Arthur, I don’t care if it’s a dream.”

Everything around them was frantic as the dream had collapsed. It seemed as though everything was going at a faster pace, hectic and insane and moving too quickly. There was music picking up speed all around them, and his mind was rushing, and his hands were shaking- and Arthur, Arthur was dying, and there was nothing he could do. There was only one bullet left, and they had to get out.

“I know you wouldn’t. Cobb is going to get himself out and wake us up any minute now.” Arthur grabbed weakly at Eames’ hands despite himself until the hold stayed. Eames held on to Arthur’s hands tightly, the ferocity of a man who knows he might lose everything, no matter how real it may or may not be.

“Your faith and trust in him is slightly undue.” Eames reminded him quietly. Arthur scoffed and tried turning, but to no avail. He wheezed once and went still. Eames shook him a couple of times before coughing out tears and shooting himself through the temple with Arthur’s gun.

Luckily, they woke up. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
